erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Had'Vala
Had'Vala is the leading genetic scientist of Hetic, and the former ruler of an entire planet. A dire and brooding figure, he carries with him the knowledge that he is the last of his kind and the only hope for his dead people. While his outlook on life is naturally grim he carries on with the kind of perseverance only hope and spite in equal measures produces. A skilled fighter he uses strange organic weaponry and 'magic' to surprise foes in melee combat, preferring to deal with enemies closely rather then at range. Background Born to the royal family of Had'Vala he would keep with tradition of using his fathers name. Life for him would be peaceful and he would grow up a scholar and trained warrior. However he would disappoint his parents in joining the Ether Riders, an elite group who drugged themselves with ether in order to slow down their heart rate. For three years he would serve as an ether rider and in turn learn first hand experience on how to fight. Yet on his eighteenth birthday war would come to his world since an era of peace for thousands of years. Pirates would come in massive fleets and enslave his people. Fighting back Had'Vala would lead a daring raid on the pirates that would spook most off, and earn his planet technology. However he would again fight off the pirates when they sought to steal his Gods, this time with the planets unified military with him. It was 1191 and it would end in 1243. The war to end all wars. For most of his adult life and to a greater extent, his old age, Had'Vala would fight for control over his world. Rather then draining him of strength and fulling him with dread, it would inspire him and would lead to inspire him throughout the rest of his life. Fighting against the undead horde for decades longer then they would ever ravage Ignos he would not only lead the crusade to save his people, but to also re-take his planet. For two years they would re-build with an eye looking to space, and would send out a message to contact whatever beings were out there. The message would be received, but those that came would not be friendly. They were Heticans. Longing for a planet they would engage in a war. Known as the third unification war, with Hetics relatively massive fleet and well trained operatives they would come to conquer the world in weeks. However longing to keep his people safe, Had'Vala offered Heza Gon a deal, he would ply his efforts to aid the Hetican genetic division, and in turn they would be left alone. For months the planet would be under wary unease as Hetican forces moved in with Glasnic civilians, but the peace held. Tensions slowly drained and the population learned to get along, with both cultures working alongside each other to build a better future. However it was not to be. A descendant of those pirates from long ago would seek vengance with a stolen doomsday device, and with a single strike he would doom the planet. Sending out a nanite probe into the planets core, it would travel to the very center, and then disperse its nanites. Feeding off of the natural metals they would reproduce quickly and soon weigh a good portion of the planets core. While the process took weeks, it went undetected, and as such it only took a single day to end it all. Triggering fault lines and smashing tectonic plates mass havoc would spread across the world. Oceans of lava would drown the world and an ash death mask would be lain atop it, while Had'Vala could only watch. Being killed to a man, Had'Vala would be the only one of his people alive, and would be left with a burden he would forever carry. Personality Despite having an unnaturally grim background, Had'Vala is surprisingly cheerful. Colourful and well-spoken he is at ease with foreign dignitaries or in politically complex scenarios. This is not even an act, but more a learned tactic. During the second unification war, morale would be lower then ever even with his presence. To counteract this he had to be brave and unafraid of the dangers and morale plights of the world around him. In a stunning sense of comradery he as such is quite hardy to fear and depression, if only for the benefit of those around him. Further more he is prone to pratically suicidal charges into enemy lines, for that is what a warrior of the Gods strives to do. However it is not as if he does not feel the sadness of losing him homeworld and his people with it. In his private storage he has with him two vials, locked in stasis and in the center of Hetic. They are DNA banks of both the Gods and Glasnics DNA, so that when he gains enough influence and wealth, he may have Grenlock rise again. However until then he is content with serving the Hetican cause as best as he can, and finds the challenge of solving the problems faced by Hetican soldiers 'Intriguing'. Equipment and Abilities The Gods Gift(Tempusiterium): Literally translated as "Time Again" this was the natural ability which all Glasnics possessed, and was the foundation of their society. Each Glasnic neuron possesses an organelle which is similar to the Magnetosomes and Chromophores in plants. This is because each of the organelles contains nano-quartz crystals which utilize quantum entanglement to transfer electric signals from crystal to crystal. However this is only the 'tip' of the iceberg in that these crystals are capable of containing an electric charge, and can use this charge to change the membrane potential of their cell. It is due to this that memories can be shared across the 'web', as the cells can replicate thoughts, though only the action potentials. The actual power for these transformations normally comes from the waste energy of the Gods, but with the lack of them; Had'Vala uses batteries instead. Had'Vala's Blade: Composed of cells grown and genetically modified for strength it is equivalent to a normal femto-engineered blade. However it is not a mono-blade as that would decrease its strength significantly, and instead makes up for this with a massive weight from its density. To counter this the Periostracum charges the air around it, and reduces the weight to a reasonable amount with Electrostatic levitation. Moreover the blade can generate a coating of acid, and various toxins to make the wounds it inflicts more lethal. However its biggest weakness is that it is organic which means bio-weapons work on it, and magic, such as the corruption, affect it as well. Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Magic Users